The invention relates to a wiper lever. The wiper lever includes a driven wiper arm on which a wiper blade that can be moved over the to-be-wiped window transverse to its longitudinal extension is linked at a distance from this drive end. The articulated axis of the wiper blade essentially extends in its displacement direction. This articulation is of special importance because the to-be-wiped, generally spherically curved window (e.g., the windshield of a motor vehicle) does not represent a section of a spherical surface. As a result, it must be able to continually adapt the wiper blade during its wiper movement to the respective position and progression of the window surface with respect to the movement plane of the wiper arm. An oscillating movement of the wiper blade vis-à-vis the wiper arm around the aforementioned articulated axis is required for this. In a known generic wiper lever (German Laid Open Print DE-OS 10065124), a wiper blade is provided with correspondingly aligned articulated pins via an articulated part that is solidly connected to it, on which an adapter that belongs to the wiper blade is linked, via which the wiper blade can be attached to the wiper arm. Locking means located on the adapter are supposed to provide for an operationally reliable connection between the wiper arm and the wiper blade in cooperation with counter-locking means of the wiper arm. In the case of this adapter that is U-shaped in cross-section, the walls are formed by the two U-legs of the adapter. The adapter is provided with a tongue featuring a locking tooth that is elastically deflectable parallel to the alignment of the walls on its wall forming the U-base that is at a distance from the wiper blade. This tongue extends beyond the end of the wiper arm, whereby the locking tooth acting as the locking means cooperates with counter-locking means of the wiper arm in the sense of a detachable wiper blade safety device.
However, the exposed tongue can also be deflected unintentionally—for example by rotating brushes in car wash facilities—in such a way that the wiper blade detaches from the wiper arm and the vehicle is damaged.